


Technical Difficulties

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Neighbours, M/M, Romance, a lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor needs to finish an important assignment, but his laptop isnt working. Again. Fortunately, a cute new neighbour of his offers to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, thank you for reading. Kudos and comments always appreciated :) x

“Goddamnit!” Connor yelled as he shook the laptop sitting innocently in his lap. The stupid thing wasn’t working again, and Connor had no idea how to fix it. Normally he wouldn’t have gotten this frustrated, but this essay for Keating’s class needed to be finished by tomorrow, and it was already creeping towards midnight. 

Connor considered calling the tech support number, but last time the “expert” had been as useless the laptop itself. Instead, he opted for helplessly attacking the keyboard, hoping for the screen to miraculously work again.

Just as the law student was about to pick up the laptop and throw it off his bed, he heard a timid knock at his apartment door. Connor froze – laptop raised in a somewhat threatening pose - and narrowed his eyes. 

Why was somebody at his door at this time of night? Who could possibly have a justified reason for disturbing him at this hour?

That was when Connor realised he’d been shamelessly yelling profanities at his laptop for about an hour now – he hadn’t even considered that his neighbours might hear, let alone be annoyed enough to come knocking at his door. 

Setting down the infuriating laptop, Connor stood and padded over to his door. He put one hand on the handle – silently prayed it wasn’t the angry old man from next door who screams at sinks – and swung it open.

Standing on the opposite side of the threshold was a young guy – probably not much older than Connor himself – fidgeting with the hem of his loose black shirt. Faded plaid pyjama bottoms hung from his hips to his bare feet. But the first thing Connor noticed was his face – the other man was cute. Very, _very_ cute. 

The apology Connor had hoped to start with was wiped from his mind as he stared at the coke bottle glasses that framed the man’s dark eyes. Just at that moment, Connor realised he should probably say something, but his sleep-deprived brain could only focus on the nervous smile playing on the other man’s lips.

“Um, hey, sorry to bother you but, I, uh, live down the hall and I heard you yelling at your laptop…” The cute guy faltered when Connor didn’t respond. “Anyway, I kinda couldn’t sleep so I figured you could use some help? I work in IT, so…” He trailed off again. Connors brain clicked into motion at the shy look on his neighbours face.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. It’s just my laptops not been working for the last couple of days and I have a really important assignment I need to get done so I’ve been up for hours trying to get it to work. But thank you, really, I’d be so grateful if you can figure out how to fix it.” Connor said all of this in almost one breath, frantically waving his hand in a vain attempt to distract the guy from his previous staring. “Come in, I’m Connor by the way.” He put on his most charming smile and held out his hand to the cute stranger.

“Oliver.” The other man – Oliver - returned Connor’s smile and handshake before walking into the apartment.

“The laptops through there, in my room, on the bed.” Connor informed him before briefly panicking as he remembered he hadn’t cleaned in a week or so. He started running around behind Oliver kicking random shirts under chairs and stacking away stray cups as surreptitiously as he could. His apartment wasn’t big, just a kitchen and living room attached to a bedroom and small bathroom, but he could at least make it look like he had recently put effort into the conditions of his apartment.

There wasn’t much he could do about how he looked himself – he’d have to stick with the worn tracksuit bottoms and old football shirt.

When he was satisfied with the state of his place, he followed through to his room. Oliver was already perched cross – legged on the end of his bed. He was tapping away at Connor’s laptop at quite a fast pace – nimble fingers flying across the keyboard.

“Do you know how to fix it?” Connor queried.

“Yeah, it’s just a virus in the software, I can fix it but it might take a while.” Oliver responded, eyes glued to the screen.

Connor allowed himself a moment to admire how quickly Oliver had detected the issue and started on a solution. He must be really good at his job, Connor thought. He moved over to the bed and sat down at the other end, picking up a pillow and plucking at the case. He tried to sound casual when he spoke up over the clicking,

“You know, I’ve never seen someone work so quick with a computer. I’m both impressed and jealous.” Oliver glanced up and blushed lightly, just like Connor had hoped he would. 

“Oh, aha, thanks, I guess I’ve always been good with technology so it isn’t too much trouble.” Oliver diverted his eyes back to the screen, another nervous smile on his gorgeous face.

Oliver getting flustered was the most adorable thing Connor had ever witnessed, so naturally he set out to make it happen as much as possible.

“No, really, the other night I called some tech support number for help and I wasted twenty minutes of my life listening to him telling me to turn it off and on again repeatedly,” He continued. “If I’d known then that there was a hot IT expert down the hall who could figure it out in less than a minute, I could’ve saved myself the trouble.” Connor cocked his head to the side and smirked at the now furiously blushing man sitting in front of him. Oliver’s cheeks and ears were tinged red at Connor’s compliments, and he seemed to be at loss of words. _Oh, I could get used to this sight_ , Connor thought.

“Uh, I, uh, I only moved here a few weeks ago, I haven’t really met anyone around here yet, so that’d be why we’re only meeting now I guess...” Oliver stuttered. He’d obviously realised Connor was flirting with him quite quickly, but didn’t seem to be against it so Connor shifted towards him slightly on the bed. He shuffled forwards a bit more until he was sitting close to Oliver’s right, and was able to see the laptops screen.

Connor leaned his head over Oliver’s shoulder to view Oliver’s work, but both men knew it was just an attempt to seduce Oliver further. 

It did seem to be working, though.

Oliver cleared his throat quietly, and started gesturing at the screen. 

“Okay, so I’ve uncovered the virus and deconstructed the coding, it should be cleared in about five minutes when this finishes.” He was pointing to a loading bar on the screen, which was gradually filling up.

“Great. Thank you for this, really,” Connor muttered. His voice was hushed – low and seductive - but he didn’t doubt Oliver could hear him, as Connor’s face was practically propped on his shoulder.

It seemed as though the laptop problem was basically fixed, but Oliver didn’t seem to be making a move to leave. Instead he looked up at Connor perched next to him. Connor saw him bite his lower lip gently, noticed his gaze set on Connor’s lips, and felt the flutter in his stomach at the sight in front of him.

Connor reached across Oliver’s lap to shut the laptop and hurriedly moved it to the chair at the end of the bed. Then it was forgotten, as Oliver’s lips met his, and he was lying back on the bed with Oliver on top of him. 

Oliver’s lips were as soft as they looked, and his mouth tasted faintly of mint. Connor trailed his hands up the other man’s sides, exploring underneath the loose shirt while Oliver’s hands threaded through his hair, giving the slightest of tugs. Connor couldn’t hold back the breathy moan he let out against Oliver’s mouth. In response, Oliver just smiled widely against his lips.

This particular IT nerd was _definitely_ not as shy as he seemed.  
-  
At 7am the next morning, Connor and Oliver woke tangled in each other’s embrace, both not much more rested than they were when they fell asleep. They had, after all, spent more time awake together last night than sleeping.  
By 8:30am, both had left Connor’s apartment with a new number in their phone and a coffee date scheduled for that afternoon.  
At 9am, Connor was sitting in a history lecture at university, stifling a yawn. Oliver was slouched in front of a computer screen at work, trying to keep his eyes open.

Connor was harshly sanctioned when he later failed to produce the essay for Professor Keating’s class - apparently the vague excuse “technical difficulties” wasn’t enough to exonerate him – but he didn’t mind. It had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan (was soapyhandsx)


End file.
